1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical implants, and, more particularly, to medical implants with a bone in-growth surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthopaedic implants are medical devices used for replacing or providing for stabilization and fixation of a bone or for replacement of articulating surfaces of a joint. The need for surgery requiring the implantation of such a medical device is usually the result of osteoarthritis, also known as degenerative joint disease, or injury. In the past, such orthopaedic implants have been formed of a solid, biocompatible material, which have been utilized with the goal of giving the patient an improved quality of life with reduced pain and inflammation, as well as increased stability, mobility and directed flexibility. Additionally, orthopaedic implants are known which have a rigidly attached, hard porous surface, which allows for minimal tissue ingrowth. Further, with each successive orthopaedic surgery, more and more of the natural bone is often removed.
What is needed in the art is a medical implant which improves stabilization of the implant through bone ingrowth over time and which reduces the amount of natural bone which must be removed during the course of successive revision surgeries.